The Ethernet Passive Optical Networks (EPON) protocol may be extended over coaxial (coax) links in a cable plant. The EPON protocol as implemented over coax links is called EPON Protocol over Coax (EPoC). Implementing an EPoC network or similar network over a cable plant presents significant challenges. For example, channel conditions for coax links in a cable plant may exhibit both frequency variability and variability per coax network unit (CNU). Per-CNU variability may be partially mitigated using power control. Frequency variability may be partially mitigated using equalization or pre-equalization. These mitigation techniques may not be sufficient, however, to adequately compensate for channel variability.
Like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the drawings and specification.